One piece legacy: The Gathering Pirate War part 26
Ushu, was still sitting with Tack, and he was breathing in and out. It had been an entire hour, since he had been training with Tack, and Tack has not been able to sense one single thing. Still, he was certain that Tack was a far better fighter. If he found out how Mantra worked, it should help them. Ushu, still sitting, heard groans, and looked behind him, to see Lok, coming out, with him rubbing his head. "What the heck are you doing?" "Mantra training." "What's that?" "The ability to see all, to have vision... Oh you don't give a crap." "Ahh, you can tell." Lok, walked ahead, saw Tack, and seeing he had his eyes closed, went behind him, and tried to slap him. Tack, instead, dodged it. Lok, shocked, kicked at Tack, and Tack dodged another attack, and Lok, started to attack Tack with his fastest attacks, but Tack dodged them all, like it was nothing, and Ushu was amazed. "How did you..." Tack, opening his eyes, and turning around, saw Lok. He was surprised, and looked to Ushu. "I thought you were attacking me!" Ushu, nodded to what Tack said, and held out a knife. "I was going too. Soon, but not now." Ushu, stood up, and looked ahead. He saw the trees, and he pointed towards the center. "Tack, Lok, we must save my people! SKYPEIA IS IN OUR HANDS!" Tack, and Lok both said the same thing. "We don't care." Ushu, looking at them, tried to reason with them. "But, thousands of innocent people! Children! Women! Old people!" Tack, picked his ear, and Lok looked at a cloud. "You like food?" Tack, grabbed Lok, and lifted him overhead. "DO I!" "SAVE SKYPEIA!" "SAVE FOOD!" "Yeah... That too." "PUT ME DOWN!" "SKYPEIA!" Ushu, Tack, and Lok headed to the center of Skypeia, and they were possibly the best hopes that Skypeia had. - Fea, was thrown across the area, and slammed into another tree. She jumped off it, and slashed at Kahn, who blocked the attack with his sword, and Fea was behind him, sweep kicking, but Kahn jumped in the air, dodging it. He was in the air, and slashed with Fea, who slashed at him, and the two were matched, equally. Kahn, getting angrier, started to rage, and clawed at his own wrappings. "DEATH! WHY DON'T YOU DIE?! DEATH AWAITS YOU, AND EVERYONE YOU KNOW! MY HATE WILL SPILL OVER..." "Get over it." "Over... Over... I WILL WATCH YOU BURN!" He slashed at Fea, and she ducked, slashing him in the back. Kahn, was pushed back, and he hit the ground, on his knee. He looked behind himself, and Fea felt a killing pressure that nearly made her fall. Kahn lifted himself, and touched a button on his sword, and the sword, was set on fire. "Ash... This is what my sword is called." He touched the sword, and didn't even wince. "Hot enough to melt metal... But my sword is special... Stronger... More durable... Special... Human flesh is not though... Even mine... Epically yours... Burn... I remember the burnings." -20 years ago- Kahn, was an extremely handsome man, and the best swordsman in the village, and he was considered to be one of the best in the world. He was even starting to be considered a possible member of a new group call 'Dragoon Sword' a group of the top ten swordsman after the best. His life was ahead of him... And he met Siegfried, the man who would ruin everything in his life, forever. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc